Jacob and Renesmee
by edwardcullenforever2013
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are together FINALLY! Just a cute love scenario about their lives. Rated K might change but probably not.


**Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction.**

"**I'm going to the reservation. See you later I'll be back tomorrow morning, OK?" I shouted, running for the door, I tried to reach it before they could respond but it didn't work.**

"**Renesmee wait! Come here for a second please." My mum called back. I rolled my eyes.**

**I walked through to the living room and leant against the door frame.**

"**You look nice." Rosalie said winking at me, "I like your hair like that. Is it for anyone in particular?"**

**I laughed and blushed, "No. Just had a few extra minutes to spare."**

"**Why are you staying overnight? Where are you sleeping?" My mum asked.**

"**Jake asked Billy and he said I could stay over. I've packed my things and I'll be back tomorrow."**

"**No I don't want you staying over." My mum said **

**I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious?"**

**She glared at me. "Renesmee you know how I feel about you and Jacob being together all the time."**

"**When are you going to just going to let me do stuff other teenagers can do, like sleeping at a friends house."**

"**He's not just a friend though is he?" She raised her eyebrows in question**

**I blushed and smiled sweetly, "Please just let me go." I begged.**

"**Okay, so how about you go to the reservation and then you come back here and bring Jacob. He can sleep here." Alice suggested.**

"**Because that's a whole more **_**unnecessary**_ **amount of effort." I laughed pathetically, "Then I'll be messing Billy and Jake around."**

"**Well its bring him here or you don't go at all." My dad chimed in.**

"**Okay fine. I'm late I've got to go."**

**i said my goodbyes and left.**

**When I got to La Push I was greeted by Seth sanding down an old boat.**

"**Hey stranger." He called.**

"**Hey. Where is everybody? I thought this was going to be a party?"**

"**Did Jake not tell you? Leah had to leave for an appointment and Sam and Emily had to go to her sisters house. Party's cancelled."**

"**Leah's got an appointment? Sounds serious. She never mentioned it to me the other day?" I looked at him puzzled.**

"**Emergency appointment. She got a phone call this morning about here results." He said still sanding.**

**I felt awkward and didn't want to press the matter any further so I just stood there.**

"**If you're looking for Jacob he's inside sat on his ass."**

**I laughed, "See you later Seth."**

**I walked up the gravelled driveway and walked into Billy's house. **

"**Seth was right you are sat on your ass." I said walking up to the couch before jumping on and placing my legs on his lap.**

"**Ness did you not get my voicemail?" Jacob asked from the couch.**

"**What voicemail."**

"**Party's cancelled."**

"**I know Seth told me. But my parents are expecting us both home tonight. they said I couldn't sleep here but you can stay at our house."**

**He laughed, "Oh god. why don't they trust me?" He leaned in closer to me.**

"**We don't have to be back for hours yet." I said kissing his cheek then his jawline.**

**He kissed me quickly and then jumped up, "I've got to go and get changed. Then we can go back to your house."**

"**Jake…" I groaned, "Can we not stay here for a bit?"**

"**Your dad doesn't trust me as it is lets not provoke him anymore. And besides Billy is going to be back any second."**

**I waited for Jacob to get changed and then we left and headed back to my house. When we got back everyone was sat in the living room still.**

"**Fun party. Lasted what, 50 minutes?" Emmett laughed**

"**Party got cancelled." Jacob took his seat in between Emmett and Jasper and started watching the game. I watched him for a few moments, the way his brow creased with concentration and how his muscles flexed when he tensed, how his cheeks relaxed when they got a point. Then I noticed my dad watching me.**

**Rosalie noticed me blushing so she changed the subject, "You guys are so boring. We could do anything now no one has plans and you just want to sit here."**

"**All you want to do is shop Rose." Emmett said meaning to be witty but noticed the death stare he got in return and quickly piped down. That's what I love about Rosalie she doesn't let anyone mess with her. I wish I was more like her.**

"**No you don't." My dad said laughing. Everyone looked at him confused but I laughed.**

"**Jacob do you want something to eat?" I asked.**

**He looked up at me and smiled, "Duh."**

**I was making him sandwiches when he came up behind me and kissed my neck. "I can't wait for us to be alone. Are they seriously not leaving tonight?" He whispered**

"**What and leave us two in a house together. Are you mad?" **

"**We never get privacy but as soon as one of them want to have alone time it's fine and everyone leaves." He laughed, "We should book a hotel room."**

"**I have an idea." I said turning and smiling up at him.**

"**Oh god…" he said sighing, "What?"**

"**We could move out?" **

**His eyes widened and then he laughed, "You're funny."**

"**No i'm serious."**

**He picked me up placed me on the counter and kissed me, "Are you being serious?" He smiled.**

"**Yes. I really, really want to. I even looked at houses." **

**He kissed me again but this time for longer. "I think we should wait for a while. We haven't even been dating that long."**

**I dropped down from the counter and glared at him, "I thought imprinting meant something more than dating."**

"**It does. It does. It means i'm bound to you for life." He said grabbing my arm. I shrugged him off.**

"**Renesmee don't. Please don't be mad."**

"**I'm not mad I just hate the fact that we don't get privacy." I said**

"**Why don't we go back to the cottage and ask your parents to stay here." he suggested.**

"**Cute. You think they trust us." I said with a slightly patronising tone.**

"**Well they'll have to at some point. Why not start now?"**


End file.
